Good Morning
by Kouga518
Summary: While searching for a sphere, Rikku and Paine decide to take a break in the hotspring. Rated T for sexual themes. NOT A LEMON! RikkuPaine, as always. One Shot.


A/N: Another Shoujo-ai with my favorite pairing. I know I said this in the summary, but I'll say it again, just for effect. THIS IS NOT A LEMON! There is no material in this fiction that is against the rules of the site. With that said, enjoy!

**Good Morning**

"I'm exhausted!" Rikku complained. She was practically collapsed in the hot spring at the top of Mt. Gagazet. Both her and Paine sat in it, relaxing after a long and tedious hike up the mountain. The Ronso had called them, saying that there was a sphere sitting near the summit and that they would much rather see the Gullwings getting it rather than some of the other hunters.

Like the LeBlanc Syndicate, for instance. So the pair had hiked all the way to the summit with no luck. Plenty of fiends that they had to get by, but no sphere. The two decided that a half hour break was in order, and what better way to spend it other than in the convenient hot spring near the summit.

Their clothes were neatly piled near the waters edge, and the two had spent the last 10 minutes just soaking. Rikku looked like she was enjoying herself, while Paine just floated there. As an extra precaution, Paine had laid a cloth over the top of the nearby commsphere. _"Just in case of peeping Toms"_ she thought.

Paine finally sat up and began washing up and down her arms, getting the grime off. Rikku was busy trying to wash her legs off. The older woman let out a laugh as she got a good look at the blonde's face.

"What's so funny?" Rikku said with a puzzled expression. Through her laughter, Paine managed to squeak out an answer, "You've got dirt all over your face."

The younger girl just stuck out her tongue playfully, "Well so do you! Here, you wash off mine and I'll get yours." Rikku sloshed her way over to where Paine was sitting and began wiping the dirt off her face and neck. Paine sat the younger girl on her lap and did the same.

"You've got it all in your hair too." Paine said as she finished washing the younger one's face. She started stroking her fingers through the blonde braids, throwing untold amounts of dirt out of them. Rikku giggled as she did the same to the silver hair of her lover.

"All that gel you put in there glues the dirt in there." Paine just laughed. The two dunked themselves briefly to get any lose dirt off then resurfaced. "Hey, you've got some on your back too. Maybe you should wear something more than a bikini next time." Paine playfully poked Rikku in the side. Rikku just made a face, "Oh you like it and you know it."

The two laughed as Paine started washing Rikku's back. "You're right, I do. Nothing like having something to help keep you focused." Paine let a little seductive smile get loose.

Rikku pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Focused on what? Me or the fiends?" Paine laughed, "Maybe it gives the fiends something to look at while I kill them." Rikku giggled. "Then maybe next time I'll put on a little show for them."

Paine let out a fake look of astonishment. "Why Rikku, such a dirty thing to think! I think you need to wash out your mouth!" Rikku smiled, "You think we have time?" In response, Paine started massaging the younger girls breasts, which in turn led to her letting out a little moan of delight.

"I think we have a little while." With that, the two kissed, letting their tongues explore each other's mouth. Rikku wrapped her arms around Paine's neck, while Paine's hands began exploring the Al Bhed's body. When her tongue was done with it's exploring, Rikku moved down and began kissing Paine on the neck. Every so often, she would nip at it a little, causing Paine to shudder slightly with pleasure.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and slowly lowered themselves beneath the water.

-Cabin of the Celsius, early morning-

Paine had a huge smile on her face. Rikku didn't know why, but she looked happy enough. Every once and a while, Paine would roll from one side to the other. Seems Paine had been like that for a while. Rikku had wakened up early to see where they were all headed and came back to find her lover still lying in bed. Normally, the reverse was true.

"Hey Paine, wake up!" Rikku tried saying. Nothing happened. Paine just kept lying there, rolling around. Every once and a while, a little inaudible mumble would escape her lips.

So finally, Rikku tried nudging her awake, which was beginning to work. At least now she could understand what she was mumbling.

"Good dream," Paine said, waving her hand in the air. Rikku just pressed on, nudging her some more. Finally, Paine woke up with a groggy look. She still had that smile though. "Good morning Paine!" The little thief pounced on her lover and gave her a good morning kiss.

"So what were you dreaming about that was so good?" Rikku asked as Paine slipped out of the bed at last. As she finished pulling her top over her head, she answered.

"Maybe I'll tell ya about it later. Where are we headed again?" Rikku bounced up and down in excitement. "The Ronso found a sphere on the top of Gagazet and said that we could have it if we found it. Remember now?"

Paine let loose a big grin. "Yea, now I do. And maybe while were up there, I'll tell you all about that dream I had."

Rikku danced up and down with excitement as Paine led the pair of them to the bridge. _"It's gonna be a good morning." _Paine thought with a small smile.


End file.
